cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Original Charter of the Mighty Armed States of Honor
Preamble: This document is to define the government and rules of The Mighty Armed States of Honor hereby referred to as M*A*S*H. All members must abide by this document. Article I Admission: # No member of M*A*S*H can be a part of another Alliance # Spying is not allowed; if you are caught spying you will be ZIed and expelled # All members are required to switch to the Purple Team (unless compelling issues brought before joint chiefs of staff) # All recruits are required to put M*A*S*H Applicant in their Alliance Affiliation # M*A*S*H will not accept anyone who is in a active war or on a ZI list come back after its settled # As of 8/24/07 IAFC is now apart of M*A*S*H # As of 11/3/07 NRGW is now apart of M*A*S*H Article II Structure: 1. Joint Chiefs of Staff: the Joint Chiefs of Staff consists of 4 senior members of M*A*S*H. And also include the C.O., Executive officers, Foreign Affairs Officer, and Senior Drill instructor. Advisors can also be appointed and fall under the name of The Elders Council 2. Officer Corps: :# Executive Officer- Second in Command :#Drill Instructor- Head of Military Command :# Economic Officer- Controls all economic on goings within M*A*S*H :# Foreign Affairs Officer- Runs all foreign affairs :# Enlistment Officer- Runs all recruiting programs and manages applications :# Internal Affairs Officer- manages internal matters :# Intelligence Officer ÃƒÂ¢Ã¢â€šÂ¬Ã¢â‚¬Å“ secret stuff * Officer Corps positions can appoint 1 or 2 deputies to help manage their departments 3. Non Commissioned Officers :# Company Commanders- 1 for each of the 6 companies :# Deputy company commanders are 2 for each company 4. Assistants- Department heads can also appoint assistants 5. Soldiers- basic unit in M*A*S*H can either fight wars or work in banking Article III Expulsion: members can be thrown out for the following: #Spying #Bad behavior- racists remarks, belittling of others, etc..(in alliance, Open World Forum, or other offsite forum boards) #Rogue activities #Being a member of two alliances expulsions are decided by the M*A*S*H Supreme Court Article IV: War, Aid, and Trade War: 1. There will be no offensive wars unless approved by a Company commander or the deputy/ Senior Drill Instructor 2. Tech Raiders must read and understand the following :- You can not raid a target that is in an alliance, or a target that is on the red team (unless diplomatically resolved and made available) :- If they return you must pay reps to them *exception if they attack back then no reps breaks these rules you will be on your own to deal with the consequences. 3. All members must report to their barracks to sign in after becoming a member 4. Report any attacks on you or another members nation in the sentry reports thread, they will not be dealt with unless posted there! Aid: #You are encouraged to aid other members in the alliance. #War Aid is top priority #the Economic officer over sees all affairs in trades and aid #helping other nations outside of M*A*S*H is encouraged but must be cleared by the C.O. and/or Economic Officer Trade: #Try to trade with in the alliance when you can. But it is recommended to trade within the team you're on, which should be purple Article V Loyalty and Authority: #All members must be loyal to the leadership and follow orders #This document is the law of our alliance. It can be Amended by majority vote of the officers and a special representative appoint by the membership to vote on the amendment. #Don't forget to have fun though! #This document is property of the C.O. of M*A*S*H #The Leader of M*A*S*H can make or change all policies. 1st Amendment Adoption of JAG: Objective: #The Judge Advocate General of M*A*S*H has been set up to deal with all conflicts within or outside of the alliance pertaining to any M*A*S*H members Jurisdiction: # The JAG can expel or punish members for the following ##Rogue Activities ( not following orders, unauthorized offensive wars) ##Charter violations (being apart of 2 alliances, etc...) ##Spying ##Flaming, Baiting, Spamming in un authorized area repeatedly, offensive actions Structure: # One Chief JAG who can break ties and over sees all cases # Four Deputy JAG officers form panel to try cases Punishments: # Punishments can very from verbal warnings, warning using forum features, suspension, expulsion, or perma ZI # All punishments given out are based on personal merit and how bad of crime committed Category:M*A*S*H Mighty Armed States of Honor Category:Constitutional Documents